Communications networks, such as those utilized by contact centers may use a great deal of information for routing communications to a particular node. A user may call and interface with an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) or a conversational “bot” to initiate a request. The request may give insight to the service the user needs which can then be used for routing purposes.